Freeza has Met his Match
by GE AC6000CW
Summary: No Flames, I was getting board, Also A preivew of my First Multiparter Fan Fiction, Read and Reaview, and Please, NO FLAMES!


Freiza has met His Match  
Jim Tiroch  
Brought to you by  
Hazelwood Central Rail System  
"A Tradition of Exelance"  
The home of the Famous "GPSA431-2's and CHS532-9's Rebuilds of the SD40-2 and SD9's"  


(All DBZ Charecters are owned bye Funimation Corperation of San Antonio Texas. Gundam Wing is Owned bye BANDAI America of Los Angelas, California, I own no one in this story.)   
"Once I get my hands on Earths Dragonballs, I will get immortality!" Freiza said to himself  
"Hold it Right their Freiza!" Gohan yelled  
"Outta my my Runt!"  
"Go past me and you will be sent to anther year!"  
"Yeah Right"  
"Beleive him Freiza" Goku said  
"Whats that Monkey doing here!?"  
Freize Just flew past Gohon, but he is suddenely transported to earth in the Year AC 195.   
"What the hell are those" Freiza Said  
He sees Five Gundams destroying Virgo Mobile Dolls, Then He Sees Deathsythe Hell.  
"THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HELL!" He Over hears duo saying  
"You are the god of death? Freiza Asked Duo  
"Yes I am, Out of my way!"  
"I Challenge you" Freiza Said  
"Hey, Heero!, Get a load of this guy, he is challenging me and my Deathsythe Hell!"  
"HA HA! He does not stand a chance!" Heero laughed  
"Wanna Bet!" Freeza said  
Freiza started blasting Deathsythe Hell with his energy, when the smoke cleared, There was Deathsythe Hell Standing unscratched  
"Unbeliveable!" Freiza Said  
"My Turn! Duo yelled  
Duo took out the Twin Beam Sythe and Swung at Freiza  
"Is That the best you got!" Freiza Said, Dodging it  
"Your turn Heero!" Duo said  
Heero took out the Twin Beam canon of Wing Zero and Shot it at Freiza  
"Nice Try!" Freiza Said  
When the smoke cleared, It showed that Freiza Dogged the Attack  
"Trowa! I hate to say this, but Why don't you give it a try" Heero Said  
"I will do my Best" Trowa Said  
Trowa Started Firing the Misseles and the Bullets at Freiza, But this had No effect since Frieza dodged them with his sheild  
"Nice Try, But no effect! MWAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!" Freiza Said  
"Shit, Heero, Hes is almost as bad as the Virgos!" Trowa Yelled  
"Let me try this!" Quatra Said  
Qautra Took out the Oozy(The Gun Sandrock Carries) And Fired and Nearly Point Blank Range.   
"I can't hold out much longer" Freiza Thought  
"Damn, This peice of Crap Oozy is not working"  
"Qautra, Let me do it!" Duo Told his Comrade  
He took the Twin Beam Scythe and Whent after Freiza!  
"SHIT!" Freiza Yelled  
"THE GOD OF DEATH IS BACK FROM HELL!!!!!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I show no mercy!"  
"I have two to go after now, Goku, and this so called "God of death" Was Freizas Last Words  
With that, Duo Sliced the Freiza  
  
  
"What a Geek!" Quatra Said  
"I never new People could fly" Heero Said  
"It is Possible" Trowa Said  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Shit, how did that bitch find me!"  
"WERE ARE YOU HEERO!!!!!"  
"Bye!" Heero told everyone  
"..."  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
Credits, Blah Blah Blah  
  
Preview of my first Multipart Fanfiction  
Stats of my Latest Fan Fiction, G-boys and the Runaway Train  
Locomotives Used in This Fan Fiction  
GE AC4400CW #6001 (General Electric Lease)(Catch Train, Lead)  
GE C44-9W #4419 (Burlington Northern Santa Fe)(Catch Train, 3rd Unit)  
EMD SD40-2 #7887 (Burlington Northern)(Runaway, lead)  
EMD GP30 #2700 (Atchison Topeka And Santa Fe)(Runaway, 3rd unit)  
EMD SD70 #6524 (Norfolk Southern)(Catch Train, 2nd Unit)  
EMD SD70MAC #701 (CSX Transportation)(Catch Train, 4th Unit)  
GE AC4400CW #6616 (Union Pacific)(Extra 6616)  
EMD GP40 #2000 (Florida East Coast)(Runaway, 4th Unit)  
GE Dash 8-40B #10945 (Ferromex [EX-Nacalones De Mexico][National of Mexico])(Extra 6616)  
(A/N GE= General Electric EMD=Electro Motive Divison of General Motors All Locomtoives are Real, to See them, go to http://paintshop.railfan.net)  
  
Summery: Qautra, Engineer of the Runaway Train, and The Crew, Heero (Brakeman) Trowa (Conducter) and there train are hijacked, They are forced to slow down the train, and they are thrown off. They Hijackers are also thrown off when they try to throw Heero off the train. The Train, Consisting of 4 2nd Generation Locomotives made in the Late 70's and Early 80's and one made in the Early 60's and their Train of Mixed freight is now a Runaway. The Runaway also has a load of Radioactive Uraniaum. s the Runawy Barrels down the Line, Dorothy, The Dispatcher for that Division, has Extra 6616 pull into a Siding to clear the track for the runaway, only to have the rear end of the Train has its retiered Caboose torn off by the Runaway. Dispatch uses the Train Following, pick up the Crewof the RUnawy, withc happens to be Duo (Engineer), Wufei (Brakeman)...  
Wufei: INJUSTICE! How dare you make me be the weakling Brakeman, I would rather...  
Jim Wacks Wufei with a Sledge hammer  
Jim: HOW DARE YOU QUSTION MY AUTHORITY!!!! I CAN MAKE YOU BE A HIJACKER, AND KILLED IF I WANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Wufei: X_X  
anyway, and Zechs(Conducter) uncouple their train from their units to catch up to the runaway.  
All is Succsesful, and Wufei leaves the Railroad to work for the Kentuky Southern. (For Not Being an Engineer)  
Wufe: AH HA! JUSTICE HAS....  
Jim wacks him again with a Sledge Hammer  
Wufei: X_X  
Jim: I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!  
  
Lines and Citys seen in the Fiction  
Powder River Basin Line (Extreamly high density trackage)  
North Plate Nebraska, Sherman Hill, Cheyanne, Larimy, Denver, Pueblo, Raton Pass, and Albuqurqie  
  
Look for this 26 part Fanfiction starting July, 2001!  
  
And Remeber, Look, Listin, and LIVE!  
Always look both ways before crossing any railroad tracks, even if the top of the rails are Rusted, There could always be a train, and it takes a 3 and a half miles to stop a loaded coal train going 60 MPH  
  
All Flames and CC's to Coolkid42441@aol.com  
Jim Tirochs' Story Archive Number: 098529  



End file.
